The invention relates to a method of transmitting measured values by means of light pulses, which are passed by an optical transmitter through an optical transmission path to an optical receiver A method of this kind is known from EP-AL 0075701.
Optical transmission paths and more particularly light wave guides (LWG) are insensitive to electromagnetic radiation interference. They are suitable for use in an environment in which there is a risk of explosion and permit transmission of measured values over a large distance.
It is known to transmit these signals in form of pulse sequences in which the pulse phase is modulated.
For electronically processing the measured values and for forming the optical transmitter pulses, energy from a voltage source is required. In the known case, the required voltage is produced by photo-elements, to which light power is supplied through an optical conductor. Instead, batteries could also be provided in the measuring apparatus. At any rate, it is desirable to keep the energy consumption of the measuring apparatus low.